Bleeding Shadows
by ChococatForOverlordOfEarth
Summary: Thiefshipping. Bakura helps Marik out of some bad repercussions. Yaoi eventually :D Check out my other thiefshipping fic. Same story, less violence, Marik perspective, called Together Again


Ryo had spent the better part of the afternoon making an already clean house even more pristine. Since he lived alone, save his counterpart, the house remained relatively clean all the time.

Marik had been blowing up Bakuras phone all week but still refused to give the answer for the visit. Bakura didn't offer to pick him up once he landed. Marik stated he'd drive to him.

Bakura knew when the blonde boy would land and guessed at time to be ready for his arrival. After Ryo had finished all the preparations Bakura took over his host to wait patiently. He couldn't wait to see Marik. Botched evil plans aside, they remained friends after apologies had been doled out.

He thought about Mariks golden hair draped carefully around his flawless face. His own tongue running up and down beautifully tanned skin. Hands wandering masterfully around each other's bodies.

The spirit read a book idly, more watching the clock than anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura jolted awake. Frantic pounding at the door forced him up off the couch and into a sour mood. He glanced at the clock on his way to the door.

11:49pm.

The spirit opened the door, "Marik do y-" but before he could finish the thought, Marik fell into the doorway and Bakura reflexively caught him.

Finally, Bakura had him in his arms. His heart skipped a beat once their eyes met.

Their faces very close but displaying very different emotions. One stifling a blush, the other worried and afraid. The spirit returned to reality after he registered fear on Mariks face.

"They're after me…"

"What?" Marik pushed out of the boys arms and further into the house.

"We have to leave, they'll be here any minute." The boy was still on the move, running towards Bakuras back door.

"Who, Marik? Who is-" Marik interrupted, "No time! I need your help!" The sound of the back door opening echoed.

The spirit sighed. Throwing on his shoes and black trench coat as he ran after the blonde.

He was fairly easy to catch up with as he kept looking over his shoulder in a strange paranoid frenzy. "What the bloody hell is going on, Marik?"

"After we escape!" Marik picked up his pace.

"Where are we even running to?" The spirit was looking ahead but saw the other boy shake his head from the corner of his eye.

"Run to the end of this street and take a left. Keep going until you hit another dead end, turn right. Squeeze between the red building and the chain link fence. I'll find you in….." Bakura looked behind them for any sign of anything chasing them. "10 minutes, 20 tops."

He stopped suddenly and ran into an ally to the left. Marik shouted as he kept going, "Where are you going, Bakura?"

"Keep it down you bloody moron! Just do what I said!"

Bakura was dialing his phone as he ran. Mustering his best Ryo impression, "Yes hello, it's Ryo. I left my house in a hurry but I'm not sure I locked all the doors. Would you mind checking for me please?

The teenage girl Kaneda who lived next door answered, "Are you okay Ryo? It's really late you know." Her voice raspy and tired.

Ryo had given his neighbors keys to his house in an attempt to feel safer all alone in that house. Kaneda developed a crush on the shy boy but he was far too awkward around her to notice.

Her crush on the spirits host was just an inconvenience now, "Yes I'm fine, thanks. I'll check in with you when I get back, just had to run out for a minute."

Bakura was standing in the ally behind his house, watching several human shaped figures run through it. Metal weapons shimmered about their shapes as their entirely black outfits caught wind. He counted six.

"Sure thing Ryo." The polite voice said softly and hung up. As he put his phone away he unslung a knife.

The night suddenly became darker. No visible stars remained, lampposts barely shown their light five meters onwards.

Bakura waited for the figures to run by. The spirit slunk out of the shadows and grabbed the last one as it ran by. With one swift motion he brought his victims back to his front with his grip over their mouth and dragged the knife across their throat.

Blood flowed over the front like a waterfall, hitting the ground with an audible drip. Bakura held on to the figure until it went limp. Making note of how little actual splatter there was, the boy dropped the corpse to the ground into an unusually large crimson puddle.

The spirit swiftly caught up to the rest of the group finally taking notice of their missing member. They formed a circle with their backs facing in directly under a streetlight. A cold night grew colder, each breath visible in the air. Nothing was visible outside the street lights glow.

Footsteps. Very light steps sounded like they were coming from the north. Bakuras figure strode through a faint circular light in front of them. Shadows gripped his body and slid behind him in a vapor with each step. A white crescent under his nose flashed at the group, eyes too shrouded in darkness to see the gleeful expression he was sporting. His body disappeared into the darkness as each part of him left the light.

The darkness grew darker still. Heavier. A figure under the safety of the light let a shiver run down its spine. Dread started to creep into the group.

Then suddenly footsteps shifted. Now they were on the east side of the circle. Red eyes pierced the shadows and vanished in an instant.

"We only want Marik. We have no qualms with you." The male voice sounded stern yet light. Commanding attention at the same time it was soft. A whimsical almost joyful giggle answered him from the west.

One of the members of the circle lifted off the ground via a slender shadow and flew into the darkness. The other members moved in closer to cover the gap as they listened to their screaming friend grow silent.

"Just let us have the boy." The same voice as before said too calmly for Bakuras liking. A scoff echoed from the south.

Another party member had a shadow wrap around their ankle and flew eastward into the darkness screaming. This one was silenced more abruptly with a ripping sound. Something heavy and wet made an audible noise as it hit the concrete. A group member swiftly pulled a pistol from each hip, emptying four shells from each in the same instant into the shadows.

"What do you want from us?!" the female shooter cried desperately still holding her guns level.

Bakura laughed. She whipped her guns around. The sound came from right near the girl, then moved to the north, then the west each time with varying levels of distance. The girl whirled around to stare in the direction the laugh was emanating every time it moved. The rest of the group only moved their heads.

"What are you!?" the girl shouted again. The group leader grabbed her arm trying to shut her up. Her guns still level. Their circle becoming lose as they inched away from each other.

More laughter, "Hahaha, while I appreciate the desperation that has finally crept its way into your voice, isn't it obvious?" he let them stir and twitch a little on the answer, "I am the darkness."

A black cloud made of fleeting smoke suddenly appeared in front of the last party member yet to speak. Instantly Bakuras body formed from the cloud. He dug his knife slightly off center and so deep into his targets neck, the head dipped to one side as Bakura yanked the knife sideways in a flashy manner. Red liquid flew from the blade, hitting the ground at the same time the body did. Blood spurted and gushed in various directions. Obnoxious gurgling escaped the corpses new holes.

The remaining members looked on in horror. The male voice member pulled a gun, they both started to fire. Bakura dematerialized as bullets began to fly. A bubbling mess of darkness remained where the boy was. It danced and dissipated as bullets entered and passed through it.

The girl emptied both clips almost instantly. She muttered a curse angrily and took off full speed into the darkness.

A hand formed on the fleeing girls hood. The grip was so tight a large clump of her hair was caught, "Don't leave dear, you'll miss all the fun."

The spirit spun her around by her hair to face the gunman. Panic consumed him as he fired into the darkness following where he heard the voice come from. Bullets littered the woman's frame. Bakura rather disliked the sound of metal hitting bone and splintering. Her body dropped to the concrete with a flat smack.

Silence. The man pointed the gun aimlessly, finally allowing his hands to shake in fear.

Bakura jumped onto the last party member from the side. Straddling him, Bakura held both hands around the man's throat. Smokey streams of shadow simmered off his frame and dissolved in the light. His eyes seethed with red energy melting away and fading. He squeezed so hard he felt a snap but the man still struggled.

"I was expecting you to be somewhat formidable. How boring." Narrow brown icy eyes glared downwards wearing a terrifying joyous grin. Gurgling, gasping, rustling and struggling all stopped in a single moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Marik, that's not where I told you to go." Bakura emerged from the darkness. The night returned to a normal level of dark

The Egyptian boy was sitting across legged on the ground out front of the red building he was told to get behind.

"You took care of them all then?" the blonde stood up, gesturing to Bakuras ruffled clothes.

"I was very hospitable considering how they trampled through my living room." Bakura stated as he brushed off the sleeves of his coat.

They stared at each other for awhile. Bakura growing more and more annoyed although he welcomed the opportunity to admire Mariks body. The way his golden hair fell perfectly around his well toned shoulders… he shook his head.

"Now is the part where you tell me what the hell is happening." Forcing his voice to sound as unamused as he was when he found Marik had failed to follow directions.

"Ugh, Bakura can't we just enjoy each other's company for a minute?" turning on his best puppy dog eyes.

"No! Listen here, Marik." Bakura moved into Mariks personal space, their faces close together to emphasize his point. Almost falling lost into those big lavender beauties, he tried to remain focused.

"Tell me what's happening right now before I rip your tongue out with my teeth."

Marik looked into his cold brown eyes, "You're welcome to try that if you'd like?" he stuck his tongue out barely touching the end of Bakuras nose and finished the gesture with an innocent but still nervous smile.

Bakura had never managed to tell Marik about his feelings towards him, now those pesky feelings were still unresolved. Such a flirty gesture could only mean he felt the same right? No, he must doing it to frustrate the spirit for fun.

"Marik…." Bakura hissed.

Marik did lose himself in those cold brown eyes. They were laced with ice but somewhere, they emitted a warm glow. Bakuras clothes showed off his attractive hips while still covering all of him. His face was even more beautiful close up. And those dreamy eyes… Bakura shoved the boy lightly.

"Okay fine yes… I'm being hunted."

"Yeah I got that!" Bakura practically interrupted.

Marik flinched slightly but recoiled quickly to further study Bakuras face. The thief growled at him.

"Rare Hunters."

Bakura turned his back towards the Egyptian who stared at his back for awhile before nervously volunteering more information, "I flew here with Odion and Ishizu but we got separated."

The spirit sighed. "What's all this got to do with me then?"

Marik thought for a minute. His instincts were to go somewhere safe and… he felt safe with Bakura.

"Well I thought we were friends and friends help each other right?" nervous snickering escaped him.

"Friends help each other bake cakes, do homework, and feel less miserable in this pathetic life; not save their families from certain doom! If we were friends some bloody warning would have been nice before you drag me into something like this. How hard can it be?" Bakura turned on his best Marik impression, " ' **I'm visiting and oh by the way I might have some disgruntled employees trying to kill me. Can't wait to see you!'** I mean honestly Marik!" Bakura was upset but less so than he lead the Egyptian to believe. Somewhere he was incredibly happy to see his beautifully bronzed skin again.

"You very well know why couldn't tell you, they would know I'd come straight here." Managing to sound less confused than his facial expression seemed to let on.

"Since when have you come straight to anywhere?!" the spirit jeered.

"Bakura. Please. Be serious! We have to find my family before these people do!" Marik pleaded.

"I don't think that'll be an issue…"

"What…? What do you mean?" Mariks confusion started to furl his pretty face.

"They're only interested in you..." He let his voice trail off.

Mariks eyebrows crinkled, "What? How do you know?"

"Ring…? Spirit….? I can see into their souls?" Bakura was only growing more annoyed with each answer Marik gave him.

"Well… good. That means they'll be safe where ever they are. But…" Marik thought about how he could stay safe and figure out a plan to stop his former mind slaves but those were the reasons he came to Bakura in the first place.

"I still need your help, Creampuff."

The spirits facial expression went to surprised then sheer anger. He waited a few seconds to let his rage build up then he turned around and stomped towards Marik, "Creampuff?! Really?! Bleeding fucking Creampuff?!"

Bakura grabbed Mariks collar, raising his other fist. The blondes weight came off the ground in the hold. His feelings for the other boy held his fist steady while anger wanted to bring it to the blondes face. Beautiful lavender eyes winced away from the pull.

Seeing the genuine fear overtake that gorgeous face, Bakura stopped himself. Sighing as he let go of Marik, "Don't call me that."

The thief began to head home. Whimpering came from behind him, "I need your help, Bakura. I can't do this without you…"

The genuine sounding words combined with the use of his name made the spirit stop his trek again. His heart softened as he turned to see desperation plaguing the blondes face. Truth be told he wanted to help but letting Marik squirm for a minute was fun.

He sighed, "Come on Marik. You can sleep with me tonight."

"Sleep in the same house as you, right?" a twinge of regret lingered in his voice.

Bakura shot him an eyebrow raise and began walking back to his house again. Marik followed a few paces behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Marik shivered as he followed the glow of white hair in the shadows of the night. Suddenly Bakura was wrapping his own coat around the frigid Egyptian. Luckily his dark skin hid his cheeks growing hot. Their hands overlapped for a blissful second as Marik took hold of the coat for himself, "Thank you…"

The blonde was still hiding any hints of a blush by refusing to look into Bakuras face. The spirit slipped his hands into his pockets and kept the same pace as Marik.

Although he had been dragged into this, Bakura was rather enjoying his time with the Egyptian. Their friendship had continued despite its bumps mostly because of the spirits inability to accept that's all it was; friendship. He shook his head to get the hope crushing thought out of his head. Hope? He had never had hope before, only ambition and spite.

They had been walking in silence for a little too long Bakura decided, "So… people get angry when you manipulate their minds to carry out your will?"

Marik giggled, "Who knew?" the shrug he tried to portray was lost under his own wrappings in the coat.

Bakura giggled back and shot the blonde a fleeting glance. If he stared any longer, he knew his rough exterior attitude would suffer. While it was good to see the Egyptian he had to disguise how good it actually felt.

"What sort of plan have you got for… all this?" The thief asked bravely.

"That sounds like a problem for tomorrow, Bakura." The blonde flung an arm over the spirits shoulders. The warmth of his own coat returning to him for a moment. Marik brushed away tufts of hair and put his lips right up to the other boys ear, "Tonight let's..." His voice trailed off and Bakura listened to his breath intently, "have some fun…"

Bakura shoved Marik away, perhaps with more power than he intended once he felt tongue in his ear. His rouse was an elaborate one. It required finesse and loads of misdirection.

"Marik!" managing to sound much angrier than he felt. His hand was already wiping away the saliva. He looked at Marik who was trying to hold back laughter.

The spirit grinned and jabbed his wet hand onto Mariks trademark purple vest, returning the saliva back to its owner. Marik shrieked in surprise a little but laughed more. Bakura turned around, mostly to hide his front, and started his trek again.

"I can't believe you didn't like my gift!" smiling the whole way through his statement and chasing after Bakura.

"Gift?! You can't be serious! Maybe don't uproot my life in a matter of seconds? Or perhaps give some warning before you do the former? How's that sound?" he turned his head to deliver the message with a scowl.

Marik turned sullen and quiet. His vibrant personality was starting to grate on the spirit anyway. His eyes wandered to the ground and Bakura faced ahead again.

Several minutes went by before Marik spoke up again, "I don't have a plan but… we can start by looking into a few old hideouts."

Bakura didn't answer and Marik couldn't see his face from the current angle, "but can we do that in the morning? I'd really like to get some sleep."

"Indeed." The spirit said in a dull pitch.

They continued walking home for another while in silence.

Bakura stepped up the porch to the front door and reached his hand up to the nob. "Bugger…" remembering his call to Kaneda. He felt around his pockets and sighed.

"One of the second story windows is unlocked." Bakura turned and waved Marik out of the way. He hopped off the porch and walked to the side of the house. Marik followed still bundled in the black trench coat.

"What's the point in having magical powers if you can't unlock a door?" Marik whispered loudly at the thief. A scoff answered him.

Bakura jumped high enough to grab a tree branch and swung himself to his feet on top of it with poise. Next branch was closer so he grabbed it and pulled himself over it. Clumsily standing up, he glanced at the boy on the ground. Cute, even with his mouth gaping wide. Maybe that made him cuter…

The spirit was now almost level with the rooftop. He jumped the rather large gap with grace. The window creaked a little as he broke into his own house.

Marik reached the front door before Bakura did. The spirit gestured for him to come inside.

"Shoes. Coat. Follow me." His tone was wearied as he finished taking off his shoes, he held out his hand waiting for the coat.

"Do I get a tour?" asked while placing the coat in Bakuras hands. He hung it on a hook immediately while sighing.

"You've seen this part already but sure… that's the kitchen, living room, bathroom, study, backyard." He pointed idly at each location as he said its name and continued towards the stairs.

The thief led the other boy up the stairs, "Bathroom, Ryos and that's the master, probably your room if you'd like."

There were 4 doors upstairs and Bakura had missed pointing at one of them. The mystery door was old and worn, somewhat neglected compared to the rest of the house. Dust gathered around its edges as if it hadn't been opened for quite some time.

"What's that one?" Marik pointed at the plain door. Bakura shook his head and gestured Marik to the master bedroom.

Marik walked into the master bedroom and Bakura stayed in the door frame, "Make yourself at home." He grabbed the door, "G'night princess." The door seemed to close itself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bakura stirred to the sound of a raised voice, "Bakura, what are you doing?!"

He sleepily sat up in bed, blankets still covering his lower body. Rubbing one eye, he squinted the other to look at Marik.

"Well…. I suppose I was sleeping?" Bakuras eyes opened wide when he saw the Egyptian was wearing nothing but tight black briefs. His eyes explored the entirety of Mariks body in a quick but fulfilling glance up and down. His face threatened to blush but he maintained his composure once the shouting continued.

"But why were you spooning me?!"

The spirit looked around to find himself in the master bed where he left Marik last night. Searching his memories of last night, he found the relevant one, "You were… I could hear you from across the hall. I came to check on you and…. I must have fallen asleep."

"But why were you spooning me?!" Marik repeated himself still sounding deeply panicked.

Bakura threw his head back onto the pillow and moved its edges to cover his ears. His answer was muffled, "You were shaking and whining in your sleep. Now can we please. Stop. Shouting?"

Marik folded his arms and tilted his weight to one leg, shifting his hips. Bakura peeked out from the pillow and saw those seductive hips. He moved his arms under the blanket only to lift it up partially with an invitation, "Just come back to bed Marik."

The gesture was mostly sarcastic, he expected Marik to turn and leave the room immediately. Lavender eyes explored the room as they considered their options. One of Bakuras eyebrows raised when the response he anticipated didn't occur immediately.

The blonde mumbled something to himself as he crawled back into bed. Bakuras arms were open, awaiting the other boy. Their bodies were facing each other. A small shriek escaped the Egyptian as he was pulled quickly into the spirits bare chest. Marik giggled lightly as their foreheads pressed on each other. Mariks eyes closed as soft pale hands explored the mark on his back. Bakura watched every facial twinge with reserved delight.

Could this really be happening? Bakura relished every single millisecond that went by. His heart beat erratically as Mariks hand wandered to his hip. Bakura had no idea where to go from here, he had only imagined this moment a thousand times before. It felt like a dream too good to be true. Something was evidently wrong as Mariks hand seemed to pat the sides of his buttock in a panic.

Marik jumped out of bed instantly, "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!"

Bakura reflexively covered his ears with pillow again and calmly replied, "Bugger… How else am I supposed to bloody sleep?"

Marik promptly walked out of the room with, "I need… shower."

The spirit sat up quickly, "Marik, please…" his voice sounded more desperate than he intended. The plea only chased the boy out of the room faster.

Bakura sighed as he mumbled to himself. What was Marik hoping to accomplish if he had been more clothed? It didn't make any sense. The spirit forced himself up and got dressed. Wandering downstairs to make some breakfast, there was a knock at the front door.

It was strange how easy Ryos vernacular was to pull off at times, "Kaneda, good morning."

The small girl in the doorway was tall but incredibly thin. She was holding a small luggage case in her even daintier hands. Her brunette hair complimented her green eyes, "Hi Ryo, I didn't hear from you after you called, thought I'd check if everything was alright."

The boy put a hand behind his head and closed his eyes innocently, "Oh right sorry love, an old friend dropped by and… I hope I didn't worry you too much."

She smiled and laughed, her facial features lighting up as her demeanor did, "The doors were wide open silly! Even your backdoor! Sorry I sort of intruded to lock that one."

"Ah yes, that's quite alright." He rolled his eyes internally, she was far too old to be calling people 'silly.'

The girl handed him the bag, "It was on your porch when I knocked." Bakura took it and bent over to lean it against the wall near him.

"So Ryo, are you free tonight?" she clasped her hands together behind her back and pushed out her chest. Bakura got a large eye full of her cleavage as he stood up.

"I'm afraid not. My friend and I have some things to sort out this weekend." The cheery tone becoming increasingly hard to maintain.

"Well maybe we can all hang out together then?" big green eyes blinked a few times.

"Some other time I think dear. I'll text you later." He took a step back to shut the door.

"Alright Ryo, talk to you later." She skipped all the way back to her front door.

Bakura returned to the kitchen. About a half an hour later Marik plodded down the stairs. The spirit was standing leaned over the bar looking at his phone, wearing his traditional blue striped shirt but black jeans instead of the normal blue ones. The tightness of his pants really showed off how skinny yet muscular the boy was.

He shifted his eyes to Marik for a quick second then returned to his phone, idly pointing to a plate with avocado toast on it. The other boy sat down at the bar in a stool in front of Bakura. As he took the first bite of toast, the spirit turned away.

Marik was wearing his clothes from yesterday, but his hair had each strand in place around his gorgeous face.

"That bag showed up for you as well." Bakura leaned his head the direction of the front door without removing his eyes from his phone.

Marik nodded as he continued to mow down the contents of his plate.

Bakura was letting his anger stir and build before he confronted Marik about the bag. Mariks loud chewing on what should be a fairly quiet food was only aiding in the irritation build up. The second Marik took his final bite, the spirit turned around and slammed a fist down onto the counter.

"How did they know to bring your luggage here?! If you were using the landline I swear to Osiris I will kill you." Marik stopped chewing and stared at Bakura for a long while before he swallowed the contents of his mouth.

"You have a landline?" Marik asked mockingly. He mumbled something along the lines of, "not living in the dark ages," under his breath.

"Marik! I should not have to tell you how serious all this is." his tone was flat, dry and angry.

"I used my personal, it's fiiiine. It was just my sister." Now Bakura was the one staring. Another moment went by as he blinked in disbelief.

"Oh well then as long as you only talked about relevant things, I guess it's okay…." Bakura walked around the bar and stood to the side of Marik leaning his body on the counter, "Let me see your phone…"

Bakura reached a hand out towards Mariks pants pockets but the Egyptian could already tell where this was going. He scrambled his way out of the stool opposite side of Bakura hands gripping the openings to his pockets to ward out intruders.

It was too late. The spirit was too swift and light handed. Marik looked up as he recoiled from his own clumsiness, only to watch Bakura crush the phone in one hand with a smirk on his face. Shards of glass lodged themselves into his hand and along his fingers but he brushed it off by rubbing his hands together in a flashy manner.

"Now let's have a go at this old hideout business of yours. I hope there's a coat for you in that bag; it's snowing." Bakura walked into the study for minute while Marik explored the contents of his bag on the couch.

The spirit came out with a large sheathed machete.

"Bakura! What are you doing?! We can't just walk around with that!"

Bakura waved off the other boy with a look on his face that said, "Oh please." Bakura slid his arms through some leather straps attached to the machete sheath. Tightening the straps, the hilt hung below the boys left side ribs, the blade straddling the length of his back.

As the spirit wandered to the front door for his black trench coat, Marik got a good look at Bakuras arsenal from his spot on the couch. A sheathed small blade laid across his lumbar, hilt pointing to his right.

The thief started to put on his shoes, where Marik noted two more concealed knives on his right ankle and how ridiculous Bakura looked in slippers with socks, "Is all that really necessary?"

Bakuras answer was in another dreary tone, "We're going to find out." The boy threw a pocket sized knife on the couch near Marik, "Take it, don't argue."

The spirit donned his black coat which hid all his concealed weapons perfectly. He ran his hands on the underside of his head to flick all of his beautifully light hair to the outside of the coat. He wrapped a navy blue scarf around his neck before he put on some winter gloves.

Marik pulled an adorable light brown coat out of his bag. The sleeves had white faux fur at the ends and amongst all the seams while the inside was lined with it. As he stood he slipped the knife into a pocket on his pants and slipped into his coat. His midriff covered for the first time in ages.

Bakura gestured for Marik to lead the way out of the door. The Egyptian snuck his feet into his boots on his way towards the open door, "Are you going to buy me a new phone?"

Bakura followed the boy out into the cold and shut the door harshly, "Anything you'd like darling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air was cold but the wind was colder. Snowflakes became painfully sharp in the harsh winds as they stuck in golden hair.

"Uber driver is at the bottom of the hill. You'll be giving him the directions." Bakura had no problems in what seemed to be a small blizzard. He didn't have to hunch over or wrap his arms around himself to stay warm like the Egyptian did.

They both climbed into the back of small black sedan, Bakura not bothering with a seatbelt while Marik dug around for his. Once they were on their way and Marik had warmed up a bit he stared in awe out the window.

"I've never seen snow before." Mariks voice was soft, he didn't remove his eyes from the window.

Bakura folded his arms and sunk into the seat lower. He stared at the back of Mariks head, questioning the boys taste in clothes. Even though the strands of his blonde locks were partially frozen together they still rested in perfect formation.

"Sort of wonderful stuff. Takes all the colour out of the world." Bakura was hoping to bait those eyes into his, longing to see the purple excitement in them.

After awhile the boy didn't turn from the window so the other gave into boredom and busted out his phone. 10 more minutes of tedious awkward car rides later Marik recognized they were close.

"Couple more blocks, we'll be there." He turned to find Bakura.

"We'll get out here, thanks." Bakura practically exited the car while it was still moving, throwing some cash at the driver on his way out. Marik stumbled for footing but balanced again as the car drove away.

"Marik, we can't just show up in an Uber. Have some sense of decorum please." Bakura walked down a side street through a parking garage.

"Well where are we going now…." Mariks words muffled by his mouth under fabric, enjoying the heat from his own breath.

This part of town was largely abandoned, it's why it made such a good breeding ground for criminal activity. Buildings were worn and run down. The wind howled as it went through the garage. The pair weaved their way in and out of buildings and alleyways until they reached the target building.

Bakura laid his back on the building just under a window. He closed his eyes as Marik ran silently up to him. The blonde grabbed his arm and clung his body to it. Bakura peeked out one eye to check on the other boy, then shut his eyes tight. Savoring the boys grip on his arm, he sensed each soul in the building. Counting them subconsciously, he snaked his psychic reach through the building to ensure he'd felt them all. Millennium ring glowed dimly.

The sky grew dark. The air became stagnant and stale. Snowflakes seemed to hang in the air.

His voice barely a whisper, "You're welcome to wait out here…" he looked down at the boy hunched over clung to his arm.

"N-no this is my… problem." Pushing down any fear he felt, and the cold out of his mind.

Bakura nodded, "Alright…" the boy sighed, "Don't die."

The spirit tore free of the Egyptians grasp and disappeared into the building through an adjacent door that seemed to open silently. Marik reacted fast but when he rounded the corner, Bakura wasn't there. He stifled the urge to whisper-yell Bakuras name but instead weaved through the building in a silent panic.

Marik stumbled across the first body quickly. Tip toeing around the corpse and blood pool, a trail of blood led him to the second body. There were no noises to indicate where Bakura had gone, his slaughter surprisingly silent. The Egyptian continued to follow the trail until he heard light whispers. The boy made his way towards the voices.

The meeting Marik stumbled across was definitely made of Rare Hunters but he couldn't make out their discussion. The boy was peeking through a small hole in the wall of an upstairs room overlooking a round table dialogue in the basement. Marik listened for awhile making out every few words until his ears adjusted to eerie silence.

Bakura approached the distracted crouching boy silently, "What did you find?"

Mariks insides jumped when he heard the voice. Bakura caught the boy before he fell backwards trying more to save the noise. The blondes heart raced from the surprise and a glare came over his face.

"Could you maybe not do that?!" the whisper was loud. Marik looked at Bakuras body hunched over next to him. His blood soaked clothes looked heavy and his blue and white stripes were barely distinguishable from each other. White hair still mostly white, a few splatters and splotches here and there. Blood smeared his cheeks in the form of fleeting fingertips.

Bakura smiled and giggled tenderly, "Sorry." His smiling expression was amazingly soft with the drying liquid smearing it.

Marik shook his head, "A meeting? I'm not sure of their end game though…"

"Rest of the buildings clear. Shall we interrupt?" his voice was full of disturbing joy.

"Well I mean there's a few of them..."

Bakura pushed Marik out of the way aggressively and looked through the small hole, "5? Should be fun." He concentrated his energy before he stood up, the darkness became darker and fell more heavily than before. The boy faded into the shadows like smoke retreating from a freshly burnt out wick.

Marik sat back up to watch through the hole. Black smoke collected slightly off center of their circle. Bakuras shape started to appear in the same instant. Before his body was fully formed the red dripping machete was reaching through one of the council members necks. A smaller blade was slicing through the front half of another members neck, to Bakuras right. Both cuts had been followed through as Bakuras body molded from shadows fully. Both bodies fell to the sides of their chairs, the head of one rolling several feet on the floor.

The boy quickly turned to the rest of the members as he stood up wholly on the table. He pointed the machete at the only member grasping at his pockets. Another member shouted, "Who the fuck are you?!"

Bakuras grin was maniacal and he laughed through his teeth, "Where are your other bases? How many of you are there?"

Blood dripped from the machetes edge as the boys grip shook from exhaustion. His eyes were locked with the terrified man he was staring down through the wavering blade.

Marik made his way down rickety stairs to plant himself outside the conference room door. He peered one eye around the frame to watch and listen.

Bakura had crouched down to rest on his heels and level his eyes with the mans. Still wearing his crooked grin he brought the machete to point on his victims chest, poking through the layer of clothing easily. The spirit had counted on rendering the three Rare Hunters that were left too frightened to move. His back now faced one council member.

Two petite jagged knives plunged themselves deep into trapezius tissue. Bakuras knee jerk reaction was more destructive than his initial entry to the room. The boys weight leaned into the strident blade, sliding it painfully down sternum before puncturing stomach. As he jerked himself to his feet, the blade ran side long into the next council members neck. Bakura let go of the hilt as the blade hit spinal bones and turned quickly to the man who had flung projectiles at him, throwing his other blade.

The target was already standing reaching for the hilt on his hip as he dodged the airborne knife.

Bakura half materialized into shadows with an oddly graceful jump. The Rare Hunter took a step back and blocked the spirits kick with both hands on his sword.

Suddenly the man froze up like stone with small convulsions shaking in his muscles. Bakura was panting heavily, as he recoiled from the block. He couldn't tear his eyes away as his opponent fell to the floor. Marik looked frightened holding a taser in both hands outstretched, reeling from the electricity.

"Marik? Buggering hell." the blood dried on his face cracked as his facial expression contorted from joy to perplexity.

"Finish him off, you jabbering oaf!"

Bakura shook his head and rolled the man over with his foot. He dropped his body onto the man, making sure his knees encompassed the man's shoulders. He squeezed his thighs together hard, ensuring no unexpected movement.

The spirit yanked a knife from his ankle sling and leaned it against his opponents neck. Panting lightly, "Please don't make me hunt down all of you. Tell me who your leader is."

The man smiled up into jaded eyes and calmly replied, "Fuck you." Bakuras smile twitched with delight and he lowered the knife to pierce flesh and wedge into the wooden floor. Tugging it back out immediately, he returned it home as he fell onto his side.

Panting heavily, he lay on his side uncomfortably squishing his arm against the floor. He squinted open one eye to see Marik hovering near him.

"Yes? … can I help you…?" his voice harsh and wearied.

"Are you okay?" Mariks face displayed genuine concern.

"Yes just… give me a minute." Marik sat down next to him, weirdly close the thief's freshest kill. Marik rested a hand on the top of Bakuras head and swirled a few strands between his fingers.

Bakura stood up after a minute of awkward silence laced with panting and hair touching. Marik followed suit.

"A taser? Really Marik?" he giggled lightly as he pulled his machete from neck bone.

"I've never had to use it before… it's a little weird."

The spirit re-slung his machete on his back, "Would you mind getting these?" Bakura pointed his back at Marik who idly used one hand to pull out both blades.

Bakura shook his head as he turned around and put his hand out for the blades, "Are you a good tailor? I'm going to need to patch those…"

Marik just stared into that awfully blissful face. Bakura glanced at his hand then back up at Marik, "Fine then. You keep them."

Bakura started to walk out of the room with Marik in tow. The air became light again, the glow of white snow pierced through parts of the building. As the shadows receded, all evidence of the evening disappeared from Bakura, leaving his gleaming hair as pristine as always. Marik watched the spirits blood fade from the knives in his hand.

"Aren't they called Shadow Games for a reason?" the hallway was too narrow for him to walk side by side with Bakura but he kept pace with him pretty well.

"They are games. Just…" he used his eyes to search the ceiling for words, "I'm the only one playing them." His conceited tone echoed through the building.

Once they were outside in the blistering cold again, Marik threw an arm around Bakuras shoulder who had already gotten his phone out searching for an Uber. He slid his pupils to glare at Marik from the corner of his eyes.

"To the mall! Someone broke my phone earlier…" the blonde nuzzled his head into Bakuras neck.

Bakura sighed.


End file.
